First album or First love?
by Endless Revenge
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a back-up singer for Luna Koizumi. Her friends told her she has a great voice, but she doesn't care. One day, she and her friends get to met Black Cross, most famous boy-band in Tokyo. Then an accident happened. Full sum in chapter 1! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm new here and my name is Marcia and I'm Endless World's dearest enemy. Nice to meet you guys on FFN! Hope we can get along well and….no harm! I'm Endless Revenge and this is my first song fic, it contains 10 or more chapters, enjoy!**

_Mikan Sakura, a back-up singer with a great voice, which she doesn't care. One day, she and her friends met Black Cross, the most famous boy-band in Tokyo, then she met Natsume, a little accident happened, which changed her life forever. She can auditioning for her first album, or her friends would say, she gets to auditioning for her first love._

_First Album or First Love?_

"Ok, 1, 2, 3, 4.

**I can't help myself I'm addicted to a life of material**

**It's some kind of joke, I'm obsessively opposed to the typical  
All we care about is, runway models, cadillacs and liquor bottles  
Give me something I wanna be, retro glamour, Hollywood yes we live for the**

**Fame  
Doin' it for the  
Fame  
Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and famous  
Fame  
Doin' it for the  
Fame  
Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune**

.Ok! That's it for today!!!" A 16 years old Mikan Sakura sing. With a perfect voice, nice body and long aburn hair with brown orbs, she could be a singer, but she couldn't, since no one in the crew has ever noticing her singing, just because she's a back-up singer for the famous singer, Luna Koizumi, with much hard work and patient, that's all she could be for Luna, she once thought.

"You know Mikan, you should auditioning for the Annual Employees Singer. It's good for you, you know?" Said her best friend, Hotaru Imai, the head employee of PhotoPerfect's headquarter, with short raven hair, cold amethyst eyes and sometimes heartless attitude, she's the head alright. Since childhood, Hotaru always taking a lot of pictures, about natural, animals and scences. She couldn't get better than herself, making money out of photo. Then she give Mikan the poster.

"I don't want to, I'll ruined it, like…..last month!"

"_Now it's time for Mikan Sakura!!" The host said, most likely yelled. Mikan came up to the stage, holding the mic, shaking all over, sweating through her hands and head, lips shivering, obviously, she's nervous._

"_I…wanna…h-hold…'em…l-like…AHH!" Mikan didn't even finished her song, she fell down the stage. Everybody covered their ears when Mikan fell. Mikan's face is swirly eyes and mouth drooling…is that blood? Ah no, cherry candy._

"See? I won't sing in front of anyone! Or personally, I CAN'T SING in front of anyone!" Mikan said, tearing the poster chibi style.

"Suite yourself, once I'm the head employee of RawRecord, I'll record your voice." Hotaru snickered at her best friend, after that, Mikan's face went red and nagging or you prefer, complaining about Hotaru's attitude, again. Moments later, Mikan and Hotaru go home after their rehersal in Luna's When I Grow Up.

"For God's sake Mikan! In this world, there's more complicated dilopma than yours, someday you'll be singing in front of the whole Tokyo, in the Shiki's stage! Imagine, the crowd yelling your name! With flowers and a lot of Stick-T-Light were holding up! You're a bigger singer than Luna!!!"

"Don't make me nervous now Anna, for a fashion designer, you sure are imagination." Mikan said, she was picking Anna up from her workplace. Anna Umenomiya, Mikan's second best friend, a big fashion designer, she has long, wavy pink locks, with azure eyes. She's the one who made working clothes for Hotaru and Mikan and a couple of future designer just for Mikan, which she doesn't know.

"Thanks! Hey Hotaru! I heard the mall near here has the lastest S3 Paparazzi Rig is out, also, the Nikon D90 Black SLR Digital is on store!! Ready for some shopping? I'll call Nonoko." Anna said, ready her pink cellphone.

"Thanks for checking up the catalouge Anna, I'm so busy lecturing Mikan." Hotaru said, checking her digital camera.

"Hey Nonoko, I'll be by the mall!"

"What? With who??!"

"Oh my gosh!!! Why??"

"Oh, really? That's so lucky, wait us a minute! We'll be there! Ok, peace!"

"Can you believe this? Nonoko is in the mall with……

**Thank you for reading!!! RxR please!**

Jk xD

The Black Cross!!!!" Anna yelled, jumping up and down.

"The Black Cross? Isn't that the famous band with 5 money-making machine in it? If it is, my memory card is hungry!" Hotaru said, preparing her memory card.

"Wait, why are they there with Nonoko?" Mikan asked. "Keep this a secret, one of the hottie loves Nonoko! So they're at the mall, hurry up!!" Anna said, pulling both Hotaru and Mikan into the mall.

"Where are they?" Mikan said, finding Nonoko and the Black Cross. While Hotaru using her famous, digital map. And Anna? PMSing her best friend Nonoko. "Hey! They're in front of my shop and near the CamW! This way!!" Anna pulled her friends again.

"This is Anna's latest fabric, do you think this will do?" Nonoko Ogasawara, Mikan's friend, a famous script writer and co-director. She has long, straight blue hair with light purple orbs, choosing her boyfriend, the drumer of the Black Cross, Yuu Tobita, some clothes.

"Nah, I like cottons, this year's winter is cold." Yuu said, Black Cross's drumer, short and kinda messy blonde-brown hair, mostly blonde, with oliver orbs. At home, he usually wear glasses, but outside, he's wearing contact lenses. Right now, he's wearing a big fake glasses

"Look at 'em, all lovey dovey!" Kokoroyomi, Black Cross's DJ, short and messy dirty blonde hair, with black orbs. He's complaining about Nonoko and Yuu's lovey dovey moments. His disguise is a knitted-hat.

"You can't make Yuu change his mind, he loves her like honey and bees." Mochu said, Black Cross's electric piano player, he has close-shaven head, black orbs. He's sometime shows his mad attitude to someone he hate.

"This is this week's schedule. We have 10 interviews, with 15 songs and….a CD signing." Tsubasa Andou, Black Cross's manager, a pretty cute guy with messy blue-black hair, with dark blue orbs and a star tatoo under his left eye. He's wearing a pair of glasses, holding a black marker in his mouth.

"God! Everytime, why a CD signing? Make sure we have enough cotton pads. You think so too, Natsume?" Ruka Nogi, Black Cross's bass and co-manager, a super cute guy with messy blonde hair, with calm and warming azure orbs. He's wearing a knitted hat.

"Yeah, Natsume! Think so too?" The rest of the band asked Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume Hyuuga, Black Cross's lead singer and main bass, a super duper handsome guy with messy raven-haired, soul-sucking and breath-taking dark, red, crimson orbs. A guy that every girl wish to have him, medium muscles body with hard 6 pack-abs. Not really a playboy but playing with girls a lot.

"Like always…." Ruka said, sweatdropping at his best friend.

Near the drinking place, the 3 girls found Yuu and Nonoko. "Hey! Nonoko!!" Anna yelled. Nonoko and Yuu turned her head, she excuses Yuu and run over to her friends and hug them. "How lucky are you??" Anna whispered to Nonoko.

"I don't know! Let's be polite and come to greet them!" Nonoko pulled her friends to the band. "Yuu, I would like you to meet Anna, Hotaru and Mikan." Nonoko introduced her friends to Yuu, they came over and shake Yuu's hand. "Nice to meet you." Anna and Mikan said. While Hotaru take a snap out of it.

**Ok, we finish our first chapter here! So…, how is it? I hope it's gooder than my enemy's! Ciao! R&R! The chars are pretty OOC too! Another thing, there's grammar mistake in here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing my story!! For the first chap that is, ehe! I'm super happy right now and my rival also review for me, I wonder why…..Anyways, enjoy the story! Your way! And you will lose to this Aeris, you will! **

_Mikan Sakura, a back-up singer with a great voice, which she doesn't care. One day, she and her friends met Black Cross, the most famous boy-band in Tokyo, then she met Natsume, a little accident happened, which changed her life forever. She can auditioning for her first album, or her friends would say, she gets to auditioning for her first love._

_First Album or First Love?_

"Let me introduce you to our band." Yuu said as he guide the girls to the table full of money-making—I mean, boys. Yuu hold Nonoko's hand and introduce the band to the group, but Anna stop him. "Yuu-kun, you don't need to introducing us to the band!!" Anna squealed.

"You! Are Kokoroyomi, as known as Koko, the band's DJ! The original is okay, but the remix is the bomb, all thanks to you!! Without you, the band wouldn't be so wow!" Anna praised Koko, which made him blush a little. Without a welcoming hello, he leaned in her, "Well, thank you and for you, those blushes, those eyes and the hair wouldn't make you so perfect either. And if I can, I'll remix them up too." Anna blushed and giggle cutely. (For Koko that is.)

Mikan, Nonoko and Yuu sweatdropped at the sight in front of them. They don't even have a word to say about it. Hotaru doesn't, but she's very sure about them dating later. And what with those hearts and twinkle?

"Tsubasa! Finally, I've found you, the Rokoyama .Inc, asked the band to be their next film's background song. And the 'Hot n Spicy', invited the band to do the cover. And a private photoshoot of…" Misaki Harada, the band's girl manager, the next producer for the Harada's. She also a jugde in a famous 'Star Seek' show, a show that for who wants to be the next Star of Japan.

"Natsume and Ruka, I know. And say no to Rokoyama, the actors are mostly girls and one more thing, we don't want torn up clothes for the next tour. And check the magazine into the note. Next Wednesday, ok?" Tsubasa said.

"Hey Mikan, try singing, I have this new and brilliant song." Nonoko said, give Mikan the lyrics of the song.

"Ok. Koko, can you give me some beat?" Mikan asked him and begin to make some noise.

"**When I was just a little girl.**

**My mama used to tuck me into bed**

**And she read me a story.**

**It always was about a princess in distress**

**And how a guy would save her**

**And ended up with a glory.**

It ends here, its really good and thanks for those beat Koko." Mikan said and thanked Koko, but she heard no answers so she turned around and sweatdropped at the band. Since their face was like hearing their own wife's pregnancy news. "Uh….Guys?" Mikan said.

"I need your voice!" Tsubasa said, practically yelled. Jumping up and down, pointing at Mikan.

"What?"

"Oh my gosh, did you hear it? It was brilliant, your voice is clear, nice and when I hear it, there was some sparks in it too!" Misaki joined him.

"Wah??"

"Some more drums and piano would make that song perfect! Guys! I have an idea! Why don't we make her, what was that name again?" Mochu said.

"It's Mikan."

"Yes, Mikan! Make an album? It would be perfect! What do you guys think?" Mochu yelled out a brilliant idea that no one had never thought of it. Their eyes twinkle, (except for Ruka, Natsume and Yuu that is.) and kidnapped her. (Ha! Kidnap xD)

**So….How is it? I did my best after I came back from my vacation!! And never thought I would meet my enemy there too. When we face-to-face each other, she was like, I never thought this hotel have rats. And I was like, and I never thought there would be bitch in here. And I found a rat in the kitchen this morning, I caught it and wondering where's my brother. I said, "It's just a rat. They won't bite!". They replied me, "And you're a girl, Marc!" Oh well, enjoy this chapter, it's short, I know, it's 3am. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!!! Super big thankies for all of you who reviews for me!!! Ehehe….One of the review get confuse of songs I put in, so….I'll say it at the end of the story! And I have more reviews than my enemy!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!! *Cough* Ehem, get back to the point. And FaN-LiFe13, said my last chap is boring, it's kinda heart breaking, so I decide to make it more excited!!! Hope you enjoy this chap!! R&R!!**

_First Album or First Love?_

"Let me go!! I'm wearing a skirt over here!!!" Mikan yelled, getting annoyed of her friends kidnapping her. Mikan's face is red and her eyebrows met few minutes ago. Her skirt was flipped up by a very perverted wind. "Nice underwear, polka-dots." A husky voice said. Mikan turned around and was about to give that guy a piece of her mind, then she gasped. "You! You're the guy who took my last strawberry ice-cream!!!" Mikan yelled. Her line made Natsume look up, Natsume looked at her then smirk.

"I never thought I would see this stubborn girl again." Natsume smirked, flipped up his hat, the sunlight seems to shine his handsomeness outside the public. "And I never thought I would see an arrogant jerk who stole ice-cream from a girl!" Mikan yelled, moving her feet rapidly, hurting Tsubasa. "Ow! Watch it, Mikan!" He said. "It's your big chance and we want you to have it!" Anna said.

Mikan was about to say something but the tour bus arrive, everybody quickly get on before fan girls came over and violate the band. The moment they step on the bus, they can hear screams, kya's and yelling….

"IT'S BLACK CROSS!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

…Black Cross. "Oh shit! Get on the bus! Get on the bus!" Tsubasa hurried. "Close the door Hayashi!" Ruka said. "Yes sir!" Then he closed it. The bus starting to move, the band settled themselves down. They wiped their sweat, while Natsume, take out his manga and sleep. "Excuse me? Why am I still being tied??" Mikan said, moving her feet again. "Oh, sorry Mikan!" Tsubasa said, untying Mikan.

Mikan is now freed, but she still confused about the whole 'It's your big chance' thing. "Tsubasa-senpai, why are you kidnapping me?" Mikan asked. "We want you, to make your own album and become a big star."

"Yeah, but why?"

"You see. That's the problem, we need you to sing with Black Cross in this tour, the band don't want to sing with Luna Koizumi. 2 years ago, we helped her achive her dream, to become a famous singer….." Tsubasa started.

"_**There's a song that inside of my soul**_

_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over**_

_**And over and over again.**_

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope.**__" She stopped. "How is it?" She asked them. "I hope it's good, it's my first time though…" She said._

"_It's really good, Luna. But your voice not a sweet song, it's more like Pop and Rock, well, just a little." Misaki said. Luna's face turned brighter, she's very happy since her dream was became a singer and she had prove it to Tsubasa, the future manager of the Black Cross. Her hair right now is short and tender, show off her cute and sweet personality (In my story, when she's young she's like that!)._

"_Meet me this afternoon at the studio, make sure to prepare some songs, bye! I'm late for my conference." Tsubasa said, swift away with his notes._

_**A year later**_

_It was at a night bar, with the band released their stress, Luna was there too, joining the band's fun time. She walked toward Natsume and sit down next to him, wearing her bat-like sleeve shirt, loosen. She add more make-up on then begin to seduce Natsume._

"_Hey, Natsume..... Do you have a girlfriend right now?" Luna asked seductively._

"_No."_

"_Ok, I'm free tonight, why don't we book a room, Na-tsu-me?" Luna asked, moving her fingers around his chest. "I can do that. So....., Victoria or Paradise?" Natsume replied seductively. "Any...." She answered. They leaned into each other and share a passionate kiss, Luna reply it by kissing him harder. Tsubasa saw this and his face frown._

_**Next week**_

_Natsume and Tsubasa was arguing about Luna Koizumi, it all started because last week's fun night Tsubasa caught him and Luna made out then gone out to a hotel,Natsume just denied it, like always. The band's members can't do anything about it, so they just wait until the arguing done. All of these things usually happened, but never been this much of a deal._

"_I told you we have no relationship!!!" Natsume yelled, banging the table._

"_The thing I'm worry is this will cause scandal!! It'll ruined your reputation!! Your famous days could be over!!" Tsubasa stated, he just want to make sure that everything in the band is fine, every single problem from the start to the end, but this, a small scandalous can't be cure easily._

"_Well, then stay your ass out of it!! Who needs you to worry about me and Luna?" Natsume said. He's not trying to provoke him, but trying to make him back-up of all these stuffs._

"_I'm your manager!! I have responsibility!! And if you want me to get my little ass out of it then fine!" Tsubasa yelled at him then lead himself to his room._

"_Fine! Who needs you! By the way, your ass not that little, assface!" Natsume insulted him then heard Tsubasa yelled back. "Fine! Your ass not that little too! Dickhead!!!"_

"_That dumbass!" Natsume growled angrily then slump down the sofa behind him. Ruka approched him, sit down at the empty spot next to Natsume._

"_You know, Tsubasa's right, you're not trying to make a scandal, do you?" Ruka asked Natsume, he replied by give him one of his famous glare of doom, the members back down with sweatdrops._

"_You guys, can we have some privacy?" Ruka asked. The next thing he know is, there's a lane of smokes from the corner to the door with a simple 'Bye!' paired with it. That was fast, they thought._

"_Natsume, you're not trying to do this do you? You know that if you, we caught a scandal, our showbiz life is over and you're not worth it." Ruka told him with a sad and worry face. "And…" Ruka didn't even finished his sentence, Natsume cut through._

"_You know! Don't try to lecture me!" Natsume stood right up and wandered around the room."I know it's wrong, it will causes this, causes that, we will be doom, blah blah! But that's showbiz! I don't love her, we have no relationship, just a one night stand." He trailed off."I mean, she's so hot and I was kinda drunk, too you know? I can't help myself from the urges inside me, that's what showbiz means, celebrities meant to do things that people never imagine of. So you get it, right? I'm going to sleep. Night!" Then he went upstair._

"_Remember! Everythings fine!" He remarked his line._

_Ruka sighed and think about how will Natsume do in the future, practically being the center of the newest line of all time, talking about Natsume, mostly he's surrounded by drinks and sex. Ruka sighed again, he gathered the paper works and schedule then clean up the living room a lil' bit then went upstair for a nice, long sleep. About the others, Ruka found them next morning in the living room, shirtless._

"There, that's the most disturbing things ever for us, it was one of a goddamn hell year. We hardly forget it, so there you go." Tsubasa gave out a long sigh then smile…weirdly to them.

While Misaki checking on their tour trip, the members fooling around and the girls sit there with their mouths hang open in the air, except Hotaru though, Hotaru doesn't know, but she's somehow not surprised by it. The others still have their mind wandered somewhere.

"So Luna's a big, damn, over make-up bitch??" Mikan yelled out, snapping herself from the mind wandering thing, even Tsubasa almost fell off. Tsubasa nodded, but Mikan kept on asking him questions about Luna, some of them contains Natsume. So while she was asking, Natsume got annoyed and jump out his sleep yelling.

"YES! The answers are all yes, wench!"

Mikan heard that and tittled her head to Natsume's direction. There they were, the whole band and the girls found an angry Natsume with an angry mark on his fore-head while Mikan having angry marks all over. Mikan opened her mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME??" Mikan yelled, Hayashi, the bus driver, was surprised by the sudden yell, steady his steering wheel. Natsume popped out another angry mark.

"Listen wench, I call you whatever I want, cause this is my bus and you!" He pointed at her. "Can't do anything!"

"I asked you, what did you just call me?" Mikan eased her anger, asked him again. "I called you a wench, wench." Natsume replied her.

"I'm a girl!! Can't you tell? I'm fucking angry over here! And you can't call me like that!" Mikan yelled back at him, her words spitting all over his face, he's angry, you can tell by his look, which is gorgeous.

"I can and what do you want me to call you? Polka dots?" He smirked at his answer. Mikan's face all red! Her head, ears, nose are blowing lava, I mean, smokes out off it.

The rest of the day are as loud as the fans of Black Cross, the bus jumping all day. Natsume kept on teasing and insulting her while Mikan, yelling and nagging at him to keep for pride as a girl. From now on, the tour just getting more fun than ever!

_End of Chapter!_

**How is it?? I'm so sorry, I'm such a lazy bum, but this chapter is my hardest work!!! I have to do some profiles and my notebook is all wet! So I have to think of a new chapter!! The last one? I can't remember, all I remember about it is dripping water and fuzzy words, so yeah, I'm so so sorry!!! I've made for you guys a one-shot! So thanks for your reviews on that one-shot and the last chapter! I appreciate it very much, you guys don't know how happy am I. And I want to tell you guys a disturbing news, I love the pairing NxL but I also love NxM!! Don't hate me, I have to tell out, some of my friends ask me that!! This story is NxM!!! Don't hate me!!! I'm begging you! On my knees!! R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_First Album or First Love?_

"Mmm……" With a yawn, Mikan opened her eyes to welcome a new day. But when she opened her eyes, the first thing she found weird is her wallpaper, it's usually pink with oranges on it, but now, it's just plain dark red, with some of the poster said Black Cross. Then she wondered, Black Cross sounded familiar, Mikan ignored it and turn around. Her eyes widened in terror. She breathed in and scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Goddamn it woman! Can't you just be quiet once?" Natsume yelled.

"Well, I would have if my room doesn't have a pervert in it! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked him, covering herself in the blanket. Then Natsume blinked, then his infamous smirk came up, he looked at Mikan deeply.

"W-What are you looking at?" She suttered, his smirk grew bigger.

"Well…, last night was awesome and I don't know what to say more about it. And for the record, this is my room." He whispered huskily into her ears, making spines run through her body, a tint of pinkness on her cheek. Natsume leave the bed and exit the room shirtless, on his way to the door, he said loudly.

"See you at the table, love."

Love?

Did he just say love?

Mikan's blush went to her ears, she fell down the bed with her hands still holding the blanket. What does he mean by 'Last night was awesome?', did he do something bad to her? Or he just made it up? Mikan looked on the floor, her skirt was there, she shook her head then rub her eyes, but her skirt still there. Her eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Mikan screamed loudly.

"Mikan! I heard some screaming!!!" Tsubasa rushed into Natsume's room. He sat down and asked her what's the matter. Minutes later, Tsubasa came down stair, with his mouth cursing the name 'Natsume' (ironic xD) under his breath. He found him in the dining room, eating his breakfast with the others. His friends were laughing but stopped immidiately.

Natsume can sense dark cloud fly out from behind him, he let out a sigh. How much annoying this life could be, he thought. "I don't rape her, Tsubasa." Natsume spoke up. The members heard the word 'rape', their ears poked up while enjoying breakfast. "Well, how could you explain why is her skirt's on the floor, she's naked and you're shirtless, only in a boxer?"

After he finished the sentence, the door bell ring. "I'll explain later, let me get the door." Then he leave the table. Natsume reached the living room and found Mikan going down stairs, in her skirt with his big t-shirt. "Why are you wearing my shirt, polka?" She blushed again, stood there, like a stone status, not saying another word, she rushed to the dining room. Natsume sighed, wondering what happened to her, but then shook the thought of and open the damn door.

While Mikan, had reached the dining room, she prepared her breakfast with eggs and bacons, but when she checked the frigde, she became confuse.

"Hey, why is the frigde empty?" Mikan asked them. The boys just eat their breakfast and Tsubasa explained. "Well…, we never actually have food in here. The frigde just for water, energy drink and milk. We just eat breakfast, lunch at the studio." Tsubasa said. Mikan was about to say something, but then, a loud voice were heard in the living room.

"BROTHER!!!!!!! Why don't you tell me that it's 6pm that you're gonna be in the studio? You made me wait like hell in there at 6am!!!!!" A loud but feminine (is that right? Feminine?) voice yelled at her brother, Natsume. "Aoi, are you trying to kill me?! I opened the door, find you furious, then in a moment, you jumped on me like a wild animal!! Where's your manner?" Natsume nagged her back.

"If you tell me exactly the time! It wouldn't turn out like this!!!" Aoi said.

"Aoi!" Koko yelled, running forward Aoi. "Hey! How's it been? How's your apartment, Aoi?" He gave her a hug then asked her everything. "It's great and Youichi's gonna be here in any minute, he has problem with the AC in our room." She said then sweatdropped, then she remembered something. "Oh yeah! There's a group of girls outside, you know any idea who it is? The girl with the camera is really familiar though…." Aoi reminded herself. Then Mikan came out.

"I heard a loud voice and you guys! Need to eat breakfast properly, you can't just drink energy drink and eat too much cereal too. So I'm gonna be in the market!" Mikan nagged at the band, she checked the clock, it was 7:45am. "I'll be back around…..9:30am, if I can, 9:00." Then she ran upstair.

While the band stood there, with their faces down, but not Natsume and Ruka and Aoi….well…., she's a little surprise that a girl she didn't know, live in a very famous boy band's house, not only she's wearing the heartthrob leader's shirt but she taking care _and _nagged at the band, but not Misaki. "Who is that girl? Is she Luna's friend? If she is, I'll slit her throat in a half!" Aoi said angrily with an angry mark on her face.

"No! Aoi-chan, she's the next girl that's gonna be on Star Seek, she has a great voice and she's very cute without make-up and she's honest, kind too." Tsubasa explained, hoping Aoi would understand it.

"Or she wants to go on Star Seek and be famous! Maybe she slept with Natsume, she's just a crazy fan, Tsubasa-onii, sent her back! I can't accept this anymore!!" Aoi said, turning her back to Tsubasa.

"And I was about to say something very important to you! She's not a fan of Natsume, not only she always fight with Natsume, but she hates him too! A lot, she's very honest and cute, trust me! And, she doesn't sleep with Natsume." Tsubasa said. Aoi turned her back to face Tsubasa, then let out a sigh.

"Fine. I believe you, but are you sure she's not a fan of onii?" Aoi asked, wanted to make sure again, after the Luna incident, she doesn't want anyone to get close to her brothers again, especially Natsume. Then Mikan came down with a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt that shown her belly button, she tied her hair on the side.

The boys suddenly blushed, except Natsume. And Aoi? Well…., she's kinda impressed of her dressing style. Then a group of people suddenly bursted in. Everybody fell down. "Ow…." Mikan whined, she opened her eyes, crimson met hazel. The others sit up, they found Mikan on top Natsume, their eyes widened and Hotaru's taking picture. Mikan blushed and her mind is as blank as a white paper. "Are you planning to get off me, polka?" Natsume asked her, which made her blush more and more. "I…I…I GOTTA GO!" Mikan pushed Natsume to the ground again and run to the market with full speed.

"And you said she doesn't like my brother! She's blushing like hell over there!" Aoi yelled at Tsubasa again. "But at least she doesn't kiss him." Tsubasa said. His line just now made Aoi fume up and she's nagging at Tsubasa again.

While Tsubasa and Aoi busying themselves, the rest of the guys talking to the group of girl. "So….why are you guys here?" Koko asked, looking at Anna." Umm….Remember yesterday? We lost Mikan and we can't find her, so we came here." Anna explained with a cute, small blush on her face. Then Koko tried to remember yesterday, what were they doing last night? Koko shake his left and right, trying to get his mind right. After 5 minutes. "Nope! Nothing came in my mind." Koko said with a goofy face.

"Yesterday, after the concert, you guys open a party at a bar near there." Hotaru reminded him. Then his face brightened up, snapped his finger and said, "Oh yeah! Now I remembered it. At that place, there's a girl who's smokin' h--" Then Koko looked at Anna, she was smilling brightly. "A girl who's smokin' what?" Her face is as nice as a goddess, but her mind is as evil as a devil. "--a girl who is smokin'….Did I tell you she's a janitor?" Koko said, sweating all over his body. "Nice save." Hotaru whispered.

"It's ok if she's a janitor, they're ugly. I have to go find Mikan's bag." Anna said, stand up and dust off her skirt, then she stopped. "By the way, where is Mikan's bag?" Anna asked before she went upstair. "It's upstair, in Natsume's room." Koko said, put his butt on the couch. Anna nodded then ran upstair. Then Koko focused on the table and make some beat, he was thinking of adding a new wave sound in it, something like a nice electric beat drum.

"Koko, you know the bag is in Natsume's room right?" Yuu asked Koko, practicing his drum roll with his drum sticks, Koko, not replying him, but nod his head. "Natsume just went upstair. Don't you think Natsume will be mad? I mean, he doesn't want anyone to be in his room." Yuu said, then again, he just nodded his damn head! A second pass, then it hit him.

"Anna!!! Don't go in there!!!" Koko yelled, run upstair. Anna stopped after hearing Koko's voice. She asked why and he told her it's Natsume's room and she can't go in there, or she'll die. They went down and waited for Mikan. Natsume went down, only in his towel. Just like everytime, Hotaru took pictures of him. Natsume used the other towel the dry his hair. "So….What happened last night?" Tsubasa asked.

Natsume scowled and glared at Tsubasa. Natsume put the towel around his neck. "Last night at the party…." Then the flashback started

"_What? A party??" Mikan repeated what Nonoko just said. The girls were relaxing themselves by shopping after a long day after work, while buying some clothes, Nonoko remembered that Yuu told her tonight, after the concert, Black Cross will have a small party in the bar they used to hang out. "But I promise mom that I'll feed Kyo!! So poor, that little orange cat." Mikan pondered (That's right! I'm a Fruit Basket fan, just finished volume 3 in the library.) "Call your mom and tell her to feed Kyo instead, it won't die." Anna said._

_Mikan just frowned a bit then nod, "I guess I don't have any other choice then." Mikan sighed then she take out her cell, phoning her mom. While Mikan talked to her mom, the others dragged Mikan to another clothing store. "Ok, thanks mom. Bye." Mikan shut her cell, then Anna gave her clothes. "This is emergency clothes, if you're clothes get wet or something, change into that! And you'll be wearing this for the party!"_

_Anna gave her a black and red checkered skirt, a cotton black, string-less shirt for the inside, outside, she's wearing a short white shirt. "Sorry, we know it's kinda normal, but after this, it will be fabulous! Come on!" Then without another word, Anna and Nonoko pulled Mikan to many other places. First, They had to do the manicures, Mikan used fake black and red nails. Curling her hair then tied it into a small cute bun, then she Anna and Nonoko applied for her 2 layers of lipstick, first is a normal blush pink, then the sparkling white one, her lips looked perfect, they thought._

_Then her shoes, they chose a pair of black with red glittered Ecko Red's shoes (I don't own it) and a pair of long red and black socks. A pair of big, round earrings with diamonds, she got 3 bracelets, one is white, one is red and the last one is black. After one hour and a half of shopping and get ready for the party, they were all done._

_While that, in the backstage, Hotaru was already there, the boys just finished their song and now, they're talking to the stage manager. Ruka approched Hotaru and beamed a sweet smile at her, for his surprise, she blushed, but just a little bit. "Where's the other?" He asked. "Still not here. Probably shopping for clothes." Hotaru replied._

"_Oh yeah, Umenomiya-san is a fashion designer, she'll choose what's best for Sakura." He smiled, she blushed again. What wrong's with me today, she thought. Then an awkward silence hugged them, Hotaru busy checking her camera, while Ruka whistling the new song. Minutes passed, Hotaru's cell ringed. She picked up. "Ok." Then she hang up. "Its the other right?" He asked and she gave him a simple nod._

_She glanced at the clock. "3, 2, 1." Then a group of girl ran in, huffing and puffing all over. "Oh! You're all here than. Let's go!!" Koko said, dragging all the group to go._

"_How's the concert?" Anna asked. "It was ok, the fans were awesome and we are so fucking cool!!!" Koko said, then he blabblered all about the concert and how they waited for Anna and the girls. Mikan sat in the back with Natsume, she's nervous and kinda hot, since she was forced to wear a jacket, until they're at the bar, she can took it out. Natsume take a small glance at her, Mikan noticed this and she looked up, Natsume could she her face and he blushed, but his bangs covered it, question marks appeared on her head._

_When they arrived the party, paprazzi were everywhere, some of them were on the roof. Tsubasa pushed the band in quickly and they closed the huge door of the bar. The party just getting started! Anna and Koko went somewhere else (Hmm...I wonder…). Nonoko and Hotaru stayed with the boys and chit chat (Hotaru is a bit OOC). Mikan took off her jacket, Natsume stood next to her and saw her under the dim light, she is so cute, he thought, then he realized and shook his head._

_Mikan noticed that he's acting weird, Mikan decided to talk to him. "Natsume, are you ok?" She asked with her innocent face. "Yeah…Yeah…I'm fine." He replied nonchantly. Mikan thought that he sounded fine, so she went around to get some water. "Hey! Shiro! Get for the girls some water, Natsume, what do you drink?" Mochu asked him, Natsume, in return, not answering, but gave Mochu a nod, he got the idea. "The usual, Shiro." With that, Mochu turned around and chat with Ruka. 'Maybe Mikan's in the restroom, oh well!' Nonoko and Hotaru thought_

_About fifteen minutes later, they didn't saw Mikan come back, they became worried. "Hey, where's Mikan?" Nonoko said, sipping her glass of water. "Don't know, maybe she's in the restroom?" Mochu said._

"_If she is, it can't be that long." Hotaru said. Natsume, after hearing this, he became worried too. Where the hell is that girl? He thought. Minutes passed, until Natsume can't handle it, he ran everywhere to find her._

_Then he heard a familiar loud laugh, he followed the direction. When he arrived, suprisingly, he saw Mikan with some random guys playing and laughing, he noticed that her face is a bit red. Drunk? He thought._

"_Hey girl, since we've been chatting for such a long time, why don't we go in here?" A guy asked, pointed to the VIP bedroom. "Well…" Mikan smiled. Right when she was about to replied the invitation, Natsume hold her arm. "She's with me." Natsume said. The random guys gritted their teeth. "Who told you that? We found her first!!" A guy said (yelled? Maybe!)._

"_You dare to yell at me?" Natsume shot them a death glare, they shivered. Natsume heaved out a long sigh, then turned his direction to Mikan. "Don't get to close to those people, ok?" Then he turned around to get back to his seat. Mikan followed him, after few minutes, they sat down at the long sofa. "Natsume, some girls were checking you out while ago." Mochu said, then Natsume smirked. "Oh yeah? Are they hot?" Koko joked. "They would ride you like a horse Koko!" Mochu said. "That would be nice." Natsume said, drinking his beer._

_Mikan heard it and she pouted, suddenly she pushed Natsume down the sofa, she's still drunk, Natsume could tell so, since her face is red and her eyes were half-lidded. "You can't talk about girls in front of me!!" With that, Mikan crashed her lips on Natsume's, Koko, Mochu and even Natsume's eye widened. To Natsume's surprise, she asking for an entrance, Natsume suddenly opened his mouth, Mikan's tounge slipped into his cavern and check every corner of it._

_Still surprise but Natsume closed his eyes and enjoy the kiss. Forty seconds later, Mikan broke the kiss for air, but that's not all, Natsume pulled her down for another kiss and Mikan kissed him back. They kissed for like ten seconds, Natsume turned to the guys and smirked. "I have a busy night, I'm gonna be home first." Then left with Mikan clinged on his back._

_Natsume went outside and opened his car's door, put Mikan in and drove off._

_That night, Mikan and Natsume didn't made love, but suddenly Mikan took all her clothes out, left herself in her undies. Natsume had an erection, but he eased himself down and slept in his boxers._

"And that's what happened, I didn't rape her!" Natsume ended the story. "And she was the one who made the move first." He added. Tsubasa, Mochu, Koko with Anna and Nonoko eye's widened. "Mikan's bold." Nonoko spoke out.

"Yeah…" Anna agreed. Hotaru sat there like she already knew this would happened. "Hey guys! I'm home, did you guys wait long? I'm sorry! The market was so crowded." Mikan yelled out, then Mikan ran into the living room. "Why are you guys sitting here? Get yourself ready for breakfast! It's gonna be thirty minutes!" Then Mikan ran into the kitchen. "Oh and Natsume? Put on some clothes will ya?" Mikan said.

Ding dong

"I'll get it!" Koko said, ran to the door, the moment he opened the door, we all know that something dramatic will happen on this day. "Who is…." Koko was dumbfounded, the sight in front of him was the most unluckiest thing. "Hey! It's Luna! It's been a long time since I've been here!" Luna said, smiling sweetly.

'Uh…oh….' Everybody thought.

**Two**

**Months**

**Can you believe it? It's two months already!!! I'm sorry for not updating, you know how writer's block can kill people, right? So…Here's the long awaited chapter! I hope you enjoy it and there's no song! And I left you** **at a cliffhanger!! Yay! Happy Marcia is a good Marcia!! Ok, so on Friday, at school, me and my enemy, finally ended the fight between us, we are friends now, and that person is Endless World, hope you guys know her, she's kinda famous on FFN, right? I think so…, so she wanted to told you guys that she won't be writing stories for now, until 2010, she will think of something, so keep waiting for her!!! Ok? And she's an actress!! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
